


Zone-tan bullies me

by Hitlertheduck



Category: ZTV News (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Zone-tan bullies me, its really hot and sexy, please read it or my master says he will put me back in the cage with no dinner tonight.
Kudos: 2





	Zone-tan bullies me

(Author’s note: what you are about to read is a true story so if you don’t like true stories then you’re dead to me and I never want to see you again. This message was brought to you by coca cola.)

It was just a normal day in school for me, I was just taking a stroll through the hallway with all 700 of my friends (because I’m popular don’t you know) and I was just blowing them away with my brilliant reasoning skills.

“And so that’s the reason why we should not only bring back slavery, but also celebrate it as an art form”

One of my friends chimed in “wow Hitler, you and your enormous cock have got the biggest brains out of anyone in this school”

“Yeah Hitler, if I were to shoot up a school, I would do it in your name” said another one of my friends

That comment made me blush 

“oh, stop it you’re embarrassing me”

I then looked at the time and realized that I was late for class, so I told everyone 

“sorry guys, I’ve gotta go to class now” 

Everyone groaned because their existence is worthless without me to give them purpose and I went straight to class.

After I walked through the door and sat down, the teacher came through the door with a student that I’d never seen before. 

It was a girl, but she looked very different from the ones here, she had purple hair that was mostly short with the exception of a curly ponytail running down the left side of her head. She had a purple collared sweater with a skull in the middle, which left her shoulders and the top part of her chest exposed. She wasn’t wearing pants or shorts, instead she had on black socks that ran from her feet all the way up to her thighs and she wore black boots. 

“Class, this is our new student Zone-tan, say hello to the class Zone-tan.”

She then pointed her finger at everyone and said, “I’m watching you fap.”

“Well there you have it everyone, she’s watching you fap, now go take your seat.”

Zone-tan did as she was told and sat down two seats behind mine. She then pulled out an empty water balloon, but instead of filling it with water, she put a brick inside of it and threw it at my head. It hit me and the blow was so great that it caused me to vomit up my own skeleton. My skeleton then got up on its own and ran out of the school while   
cheerfully saying “free at last, free at last!” 

I looked back and was about to start ranting at her for doing that, but she mysteriously vanished, as if she never existed. 

“Oh well, it was probably nothing” I said like an absolute champ.

Class eventually ended and it was time to go to lunch. I sat down at a table with all of my friends and I was obviously winning them over with my total chadness but then I saw Zone-tan walking over to our table. Obviously, she realized that I was the best duck on the planet, and she came to bask in my glory.

“Oh, hey Zone-tan, we were just talking about our desire to impregnate Harriet Tubman in order to preserve history” I said in my deep, sexy, Morgan Freeman-like voice.  
Zone-tan didn’t even say anything to that, instead she just grabbed me by the head and threw me into the wall which caused my soul to come squirting out of my nose like milk.   
My soul then caught up to my skeleton and they both started making out like a pair of wild animals.

I stood up, exhausted, angered and strangely aroused by that action and I was about to start tearing into her about doing that, but she was already gone, vanished without a trace. 

“It was probably just the wind” I said with my silky-smooth sounding voice

Lunchtime then ended and it was time for science class. I walked into the room looking as stylish as ever. I then sat down at one of the tables and this caused everyone in my presence to immediately orgasm at my presence. 

The teacher then entered the room and said “Okay class, today we’re going to be working on a baking soda volcano”

The whole class then cheered at that because this was the first time in history that anyone would ever create a baking soda volcano (this fanfiction takes place in the year 1898, I just forgot to mention it).

“Okay class pick your partners”

Zone-tan pointed at me and said “I pick Hitler the duck”

I was about to object to this, but before I could do anything, she appeared right next to me in a cloud of smoke.

The teacher then passed out everyone’s supplies and we got to work on the project. Me and Zone-tan worked tirelessly for an hour on it until eventually our baking soda volcano of the gods was completed. We then got up and presented it to the entire class.

After our presentation was over, everyone cheered for us and started throwing roses and the teacher gave us both the Nobel peace prize for how awesome our project was. We both then sat back down and I started to talk.

“That was a pretty good project Zone-tan, high five”

I then raised up my hand for her to high five it but she just jumped up in the air and kicked me in the chin which made me go flying across the room until I cracked a window.   
This made me realize, everything that had happened today, those weren’t just mere coincidences, Zone-tan was bullying me! 

After school ended, I immediately set out to look for Zone-tan to get her back for all of her bullying that she did to me. 

I searched through the halls, but Zone-tan wasn’t there. I searched all of the classes, but Zone-tan wasn’t there. I was prepared to call it quits but then I heard noises coming from the girls, locker room.

“Jackpot” I said in my heavenly voice.

I then entered the room and found that it was completely cleared out except for Zone-tan, who was standing in the very center of the room.

“Zone-tan, why have you been bullying me” I asked.

“Because Hitler, its funny to watch you freak out”

“Well today it stops, you messed with the bull and now you get the shit, and trust me when I say that I have a lot of shit stored just for you”   
Zone-tan’s eyes then turned yellow and several black tentacles erupted from her back. 

“Bring it on” said Zone-tan

I then did a flip through the air and kicked Zone-tan in the face. Zone-tan just smiled and said

“Do you really think you can beat me with such sleepy movements?”

She then used her tentacles to grab both of my legs and spread them in the air. This was all apart of my plan of course. My hands then started to glow with gold energy, and I crossed my arms.

“YOU FELL FOR IT FOOL, THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK!”

I knew that I had her beat, after all, no fighter has ever escaped from this attack but then something happened that ruined everything.

Two more tentacles shot out of her back and grabbed both of my arms. 

"Shit"

I remembered there was one thing I had left in my arsenal. I called my stand out.

"KILLER QUEEN"

A cat like stand then appeared next to me.

"Killer Queen, make these tentacles explode for me"

Before I could do anything else, Killer Queen was grabbed by Zone-tan's tentacle and broken into several pieces.

"Uh oh" I said

I was out of options so I just braced myself for whatever she had planned for me.

Both of her eyes then went from yellow to rainbow flashing colors as she said to me

“Now we’re going to have some real fun”

A green tentacle monster then grabbed me and Zone-tan proceeded to insert her tentacles into all of the holes in my body. 

The next 7 hours are heavenly, and I can’t think of anything that can top what I’ve just experienced. She then instructs her green pet (who I’ve been told is named Lemmy) to let me go. It does what she says and drops me. 

Now I’m on the ground and she’s staring down at me, smiling.

“Pledge your allegiance to me” 

“I do my goddess”

Zone-tan then claps her hands together and creates a blue orb of magic in her hands. She then holds the orb in front of my face.

“Swallow this” says Zone-tan

I do exactly as she says, and I feel immense power rushing through my body. I can see everything and everyone in the world fapping. It’s the best feeling in the world.

“Come my little zoneling, we have work to do”

I get up and bow my head towards her, ready to serve her every wish.


End file.
